


Husband, Butler, or Both?

by AltearatheFlier



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem Fates - Freeform, Jakob X Corrin, Jakob x female my unit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltearatheFlier/pseuds/AltearatheFlier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually the master butler  would have been able cleaned the highest bookshelf without a problem but his shoulder wasn't having any of it. Little did he know a simple injured shoulder would raise a huge question about his new status in Corrin's life. </p><p>Some simple fluff between Corrin and Jakob</p>
            </blockquote>





	Husband, Butler, or Both?

Jakob’s light lips thinned as he looked up at the highest shelf of the large set of dark mahogany Nohrian bookshelves set in the corner of his mistress’ tree-top dwelling. It pained him to see that the bindings of the ancient tomes stationed up there were starting to show the slightest and most annoying little white coats on their usually well kept dust jackets.

The silver haired butler was on the tall side so usually cleaning them really wasn’t much of a reach. However, lately his shoulder simply wasn’t having any of it. He had done all of the lower shelves first in an attempt to avoid putting pressure on his injury and had even put off dusting the highest shelf for a few days but now it needed cleaning badly and was all that he had left to do. Today was the day. It simply had to be done.

Jakob lifted the dull-grey feathered duster to chest height. Good so far. Perhaps it’s finally healed he thought before willing his arm higher. As soon as his arm was straight out his right shoulder started to shiver and shake. Suddenly as he lifted it a millimeter higher white hot pain shot down the length of his arm into his shoulder then up his neck forcing him to wince and pull his arm back to his chest as if scalded.

“Blast,” he ground out the word though pain clenched teeth waiting for the aching burn to subside.

It was funny how when you were in the middle of battle dodging and fighting for your life and love how you never felt your wounds but the minute danger was over and you had work to do they seemed to magically surface. Based on the way his shoulder started spasming he had probably knocked something out in his upper-back. Most likely it had happened during their last battle when he stretched just a little too far to block that last archer’s arrow from hitting Silas as the knight rode after the Vallite general. He rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth. How stupid of him. He would have cursed Silas for being so incompetent had the knight not turned around and saved his own life two seconds later from said general.

He could still curse his shoulder for not being able to reach.

“Dash it all,” he ground out lowly to himself forcing his aching right shoulder to reach up higher again with the feather duster, “you will reach.”

The room had to be perfect when his Corrin returned and he’d be damned if he let a little pulled muscle stop him even if it felt like there was an invisible Vallite mage striking him with lightning every time he tried to raise his arm.

“I can’t believe I pulled it. This won’t do at all and with milady due home from the war council any minute,” he muttered to himself eying the gathering dust sadly, “I can do this.”

Suddenly there was a click and the brass doorknob squeaked as it twisted (he’d have to oil it later). Then the small but decorative door swung open emitting an exhausted but happy looking Corrin. Jakob winced as he brought his right forearm to his chest and lowered into a bow as his mistress stepped into her abode.

“Afternoon milady,” he greeted warmly in a voice usually reserved only for her.

“Hi Jakob, “ Corrin stated cheerily as she walked over to hang up her cloak up on a wall hook before turning to face him. Suddenly her once happy ruby eyes narrowed scrutiziningly as she took in the way Jakob seemed to be leaning on his left side, “Is everything alright?”

Gods she could be so observant. It had been heck hiding his wound from her all week. He’d been forced to used excuse after excuse not to reach for this or stretch for that. Jakob leaned making doubly sure not to favor his left side even though his right shoulder shook as he shifted his stance.

“Yes mistress...”he started still maintaining his bow.

“Corrin,” she corrected with a flashing smile that made his knees weak.

“Corrin,” repeating her name without a title or epithet still felt foreign to him and he couldn’t help but he couldn’t help but smile as he did, “everything is fine. I apologize that I didn’t finish cleaning before you arrived,” he stated calmly but behind his smiling visage his back teeth were grit. As he rose from his bow out a burst of pain like a sudden hit from a Ragnarok tome shot up from his shoulder drawing out a minuet mumbled curse, “bloody....freaking shoulder.”

Corrin tilted her head at him and frowned, “What was that, Jake?”  
“Nothing! No need to worry, my lo....err....My lady...uh...milady,” he quickly corrected before covering his embarrassment at the slip by turning his back to her and walking over to the little end table and picking up the silver tea pot resting on it, “how did the meeting go?” he asked without turning.

The corners of Corrin’s eyes tilted up as she realized what he had almost said and she smiled at him affectionately that is until she noted how the tea kettle shook in his hand. The stream of tea came from the vessel in a shivering line that she could follow all the way up his white linen shirt covered arm and into his quivering right shoulder as he fought to pour her a cup.

“Great. We seem to have plenty of supplies and the soldiers are all contented, “ she answered at first but then she took a step towards him suddenly changing the subject, “Why don’t you come here, Jakob.”

“ehh? Why, my..milady?” he shot over his shoulder.

“Because,” Corrin cooed with a mischievous grin. The man’s silver and amethyst eyes narrowed suspiciously at her and Corrin giggled as he slowly put the kettle down before sidling his way from the table to her side.

“What can I help you with,” he asked politely.

Corrin never answered. Instead she walked behind him and reaching up put one hand on each of his shoulders before slowly beginning to rub her thumbs against his black doublet into the aching muscles.

“It’s more about what I can help you with, “she purred, “you’ve been trying to hide that shoulder from me for at least a week now. At first it was cute and I thought I’d let you keep your pride,” he flushed but was simply too stunned at what she was doing to move, “ I thought it would get better but it seems like it’s still troubling you.”

Her guess was more spot on than Takumi’s magical arrows and it took him twice as long to recover from the shock of having it fired at him.

Suddenly he jerked at her touch dropping his feather duster and ducking away from her hands and twisting to face her, “CORRIN!! Please, this is rather improper!”

“No it’s not,” she insisted circling around him in an attempt to get back to his back. He twisted with her several times working hard to keep his chest towards her until they were going in a tiny tight circles, “Just relax,” she cooed moving closer and reaching for him.

“I think not, “he growled lowly while dodging her yet again. He stepped back towards the bookshelf on his booted heels.

Suddenly Corrin pulled to a stop and gave a huge huff, “Settle down. We’ve been engaged for weeks now...”

“I know,” he quickly interrupted his eyes taking on a fondness they only held for her,” I’ve been so happy. It’s like a dream.”

“They why do you barely let me touch you,” she continued crossing her arms with a pout causing his smile to drop.

“but....but...,” he sputtered taking another step back, obviously becoming quiet flustered.

“No buts Jakob,’ she giggled, “Why don’t you let me serve you just this once, please” Corrin cooed sweetly taking a step forwards. She reached up gingerly placing a hand on his chest.

He almost leaned in but couldn’t let himself.

“because,” he defended knocking her hand away with the most delicate movement while fighting to keeping his distance, “ you’re always serving others...you’ve no need to expend energy by serve me too! I need to be the one serving you,” he backed up again, “It’s my job...and...well...”

Corrin sighed. Ah so there was the problem she thought pursing her lips. He was still uncomfortable with the whole master servant line being crossed. She took a step forwards to test this and just like she thought her butler turned fiancé took yet another nervous step back. She smirked driving him with another step and another until he was trapped between her head board, the wall, and book shelf.

“Gottcha, she giggled as he looked around him before reaching up and grasping his shoulders, “Now...relax and let me take care of this.”

“You mustn’t do that,” the butler barked cringing out from under her hands yet again in one fluid movement. Flustered he bent down using his knees (to avoid straining his shoulder by stooping) and picked his discarded feather duster back up. With a snort at her he stood moving back to the shelves to continue his work muttering something about breeching “decorum”.

Corrin pouted but wasn’t ready to push her luck after that last outburst. Finally giving in she huffed sitting on the edge of her bed folding her arms over her chest watching angrily as he started to dust the perfectly clean lower shelves, “sheeze you can be so stubborn.”

“I learned from the best, “ he insisted smiling cooly back over his shoulder before turning his attention back to the shelves bending down onto his knees.

Corrin’s ruby eyes lit up as she noticed the perfect opportunity. Carefully she shifted her weight edging her way to the edge of the bed before standing slowly so as not to squeak the springs. Tipping herself up onto her bear toes she crept her way up behind the bulter avoiding each squeaky board in the process. Slowly she started to bend down behind him before just launching herself onto his shoulders successfully trapping him bend over against the bookshelf. Jakob gasped in surprise.

“and I learned how to sneak up on people from the best, “Corrin teased holding his collar steady with her fingers and pushing her thumbs into small circles over the dark fabric covering his scapulae.

“See doesn’t that feel good,” she insisted as she rubbed.

“mmmm....yes,” he sighed breathlessly giving in to her touch for just a moment before jerking forward lightly unfortunately/fortunately thanks to the bookshelf there was nowhere to go, “...i mean...no...no it doesn’t...,”he protested before humming again.

“That doesn’t sound like an unhappy noise,” Corrin giggled continuing to look for the sore spot.

Jakob huffed causing her to giggle again, “Fine, milady...I’ll admit it. This feels great.”

“No wonder shoulders were sore they are nothing but knots,” Corrin’s heart dropped as she finally found the injured spot feeling the tense hard line of muscles under her hands between his shoulder and his spine, “You really pulled this didn’t you. My poor baby.”

Jakob closed his eyes leaning back into her touch relishing the way Corrin was relieving the horrible pressure in his arm. He almost started to relax that is until what she had just called him sunk in...her baby? His shoulder’s tensed even harder under her hands and he flinched away jerking out of her grasp by sitting down off his knees.

“What’s the matter? Am I hurting you,” she asked withdrawing her hands and searching him with her eyes.

“No...I’m sorry...it’s just so new,” he flushed under her compassion filled gaze,”It feels...improper and yet so,” she leaned back in and as her thumbs dug into his sore spot again he was cut off by his own sigh.

“It shouldn’t feel improper Jakob....we’re engaged and have been best friends forever,” she chirped reminiscing about all the amazing times they had had together, “Remember when you, Felicia and I would snuggle up by the fire during book club?”

He thrummed before reminiscing with her, “but of course Felicia would always complain it was too hot and I’d have to get up and open and window only to close it again when we would all start shivering so hard that we could no longer make out the words of our book.”

“We hugged and snuggled then. What ever happened,” she asked finding an even tighter spot and working it lightly before digging in causing him to instinctively lean in before jerking away lightly and leaning in again as if wrestling with himself.

“We were but kids then,” he defended his actions, “ now we’re.....you’re my....ahh.,” he felt his brow twitch as he thought about their position and to Corrin’s disappointment Jakob’s shoulders locked back up and he slouched away, “Corrin stop. You’re my employer.”

“I’m not your boss anymore. I fired you remember,” she stated however just like he asked she stopped. 

He turned to look at Corrin curiously following her with his face as she rose to her feet.

“F...Fired? I thought you were just trying to wind me up,” he stated and she shrugged at him. He rose to his feet as well and followed her as she walked to her bed.

“Sit down and Relax Jakob,” she stated as she plopped herself down onto the red comforter before patting the spot next to her.

“You were kidding about that right, Milady?” he protested standing even more erect out of what Corrin thought might be pure fear. Oh no he was back to the milady's and mistress'.

“Surely you are not serious...Mistress?” his sterling brows tipped up and his eyes widened. Yup, he was freaking out. She eyed him and suddenly decided to wait him out. Maybe if she didn't answer to anything but what she wanted him to call her.  
"Mistress?? Princess???," no reaction he was really starting to get going now she smiled, "Lady Corrin," Closer she thought but not quite there don't do it, " Corrin milady?" he begged starting to wring his hands, "Corrin....my princess?"

Corrin finally couldn't help but giggle shaking her head, “Come sit with me,” she insisted still ignoring his questioning as she patted the spot next to herself again.

“Corrin?” he begged leaning forwards.

”Finally! Just relax, Jakob. I’ll make a deal with you,” she stated nodding at him.

“Anything,” he replied enthusiastically suddenly his face took on a very serious tone,” Just don’t take my reason for life away from me. Please!”

Corrin had to stop herself from laughing at how dramatic he was being, “ you can be my hus-butler,” she stated matter of factly. She almost laughed again at how relieved the sigh that escaped his mouth was, “but,” he visibly tensed as she continued, “you’re going to have to let me take care of you to. That’s your new duty as my husband. Fair enough?”

He frowned lightly seeming to mull over her statement for a few moments and she rolled her eyes.  
"If not I'll make you give up being a butler," she teased and he blanched.

“fair enough...,” he finally replied with a nod. Corrin smiled at him brightly and he smiled back before sitting down next to her. She climbed up behind him and rose to her knees so that she could get to his shoulders better before gingerly starting to massage him again.

“mmm....gods but that does feel good...a little to the right please....it aches so badly.”

Corrin couldn’t help but smile at how Jakob’s tight shoulders slowly started too droop under her hands as she rubbed. His neck flexed back lightly as he seemed ease against her. Contented she sighed quietly to herself simply enjoying the fact that cold, dutiful Jakob seemed to be finally warming to her touch and accepting her attentions at last. Quite a few minutes went by like this filled only with the sound of moving fabric and a few quiet but extremely delighted hums and sighs from the butler.

Corrin continued rubbing his shoulders well past the point where the strains had been relieve before she finally broke contact, “There now. How does that feel, Jakey?”

He sat up rolling his shoulders up and down a few times, “By the gods my shoulder feels fantastic,’ he chirped happily moving his right arm up and down to test the joint, “You have no idea how beastly things have been trying to deal with that shoulder. You’re a miracle worker, milady,” his silver and amethyst eyes flickered and flashed as he smiled contentedly at her.

“Not a problem,” Corrin giggled before letting out a light yawn stifling it with her hand.

Suddenly Jakob’s smile dropped and he looked away,“ I really am sorry to be a bother, Corrin. You shouldn’t have wasted your time on me like that.”

Corrin paused and instead of rubbing his shoulder again she wrapped her arms around them. She could feel his heart speeding up through his cravat as she rested her cheek against his neck and her chin against his collar.

“You’re not a bother Jakob...I think you’re wonderful and I love you...I can’t wait to be married...and waste even more of my time on you!”

“You...l...lo...love me,” He stuttered his question out seeming to have not even heard the second half of her statement. His heart was beyond just pounding now and Corrin moved away from him just in time to watch all the color leak from his face.  
“Relax, Jakob. Don’t you dare faint, “she started but was too late to do anything. The butler’s eyes rolled back into his head and he fell back onto the bed with a dull squeak of the mattress.

“JAKOB?!” she gingerly tapped his cheek but he didn’t stir.

Corrin sighed. How could someone so coldly collected suddenly become so excited from a single word? She shook her head guessing she’d never know but did she really want to? She smiled affectionately down at the peaceful face of her beloved.

“Guess you can’t get any more relaxed than out cold can you, “ Corrin chuckled to herself lightly moved a soft silvery lock of Jakob’s bangs from his eyes. Leaning down she planted a little kiss on his forehead before moving to where she could cuddle up against his side.

“I guess I can’t make you feint again while you’re out,” she murmured softly into his vest clad chest, “so...I guess it’s ok to answer your question. Yes, Jakob. I love you,” she laughed quietly to herself as she snuggled in figuring she probably had time to take a nap before he woke up, “I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! Here is my second fire emblem fates fan fiction! Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!  
> I'm happy to take requests


End file.
